Missing Puzzle Piece
by NerdLifeIsAGreatLife
Summary: He needed to find his soumate, his one true love, but he'd given that up years ago. That was until he was assigned Blaine Anderson… Angel!Kurt Klaine Fluff :


Missing Puzzle Piece…

**AN: My first Glee One-shot, Hope you all enjoy! Just randomly popped into my head. **

**Disclaimer: All I own of Glee is a Glee presents the Warblers album, a Glee Mug, and, hopefully soon, Glee Live concert tickets… Which may be BACKSTAGE! I 3 my cousin :)**

Angels are there to watch over you, to guide you through life, sometimes you can see them, feel their presence and sometimes you can't. Kurt Hummel was one of these angels, so far he'd helped a few people through life, helping them to make the right choices, none of them had seen him, and only a select few had felt his presence, but he felt like he was helping. Kurt was young for an Angel, at 16 years old he had died at an unfortunate time in his life, he had lived in a time where he was not accepted, and now, he wished he'd been born into the current century. Kurt was tortured and killed long ago, when people like him were hated, called evil, misunderstood. Kurt, you see, was unlike the other boys, he didn't like any of the girls his parents forced upon him, he didn't want to marry any of his suitors, in fact, there was only one person he truly loved, but at that time it was frowned upon, liking the same gender. What made it even worse was the fact that Charles was the stable boy, a lower class citizen as Kurt was an upper class citizen.

But, now Kurt was in the 21st century, well… his spirit was. Kurt's soul was forced to live on, why? He wasn't sure, something about unfinished business or finding its mate, which, annoyingly, wasn't Charles'. Kurt's soul had lived on earth for 200 years now, he had died in the year of our lord 1811 and it was now 2011, Kurt had learned so much during that time, he'd seen technology grow, he'd been around the world, he'd seen world war one and two, helped Martin Luther King in getting Black Americans the same rights as Whites, seen the internet take off, seen Gay's get more rights, seen them get more accepted. And that was why he wanted to live again, he would have been more accepted here, in this foreign world his soul wondered around… but that would never happen, he needed to find his soumate, his one true love, but he'd given that up years ago. That was until he was assigned Blaine Anderson…

Blaine Anderson was an ordinary boy, with an extraordinary secret. Some of you may believe in Angels and Ghosts and Supernatural beings, but many believe this is all fiction. Blaine Anderson however, can see them, well, Angels anyway. Blaine had been able to see them all his life, he'd seen historic figures who wanted to see their legacy years on, he'd seen VanGogh, Martin Luther King and even Henry the Eighth. He'd also seen what seemed like normal people, albeit slightly translucent and with wings, but he'd never been able to hear them, sure he could see their mouths move, but no sound ever came out… that is, until he met one in particular…

He seemed to fall from the sky, his golden wings spread out on either side of him. Blaine stared at him, he was the most beautiful Angel he'd ever seen, his hair was a light brown and styled to perfection, his clothes seemed old, like something from Victorian times, maybe even older, but his eyes where what pulled Blaine in the most, his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue… or was it green? Blaine wasn't completely sure. Most Angels' eyes matched the colour of their wings, Gold, Black or White, and Blaine had never seen an angel with blue-green eyes… or anyone with that particular piercing shade.

"Omff!" The angel said as he hit the ground, "200 years and I still can't land properly!"

Blaine stood shock still, his eyes wide and trained on the beautiful angel as it dusted itself off.

"You… I can…" Blaine stuttered and the Angel snapped his gorgeous eyes over to him.

"You can see me…" The angel whispered, unbelievingly, his voice was high in pitch, and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if the Angel could sing.

"Shouldn't I be able to?" Blaine whispered back, his voice horse and a little deep.

"No human's ever seen me before…"

"I've never heard an Angel speak before…"

The Angel continued to stare at Blaine and Blaine continued to stare at him.

"What, what do you mean? You've seen an Angel before?" The Angel asked, his head tilted to one side, "That shouldn't be, shouldn't be possible… I'm your first guardian Angel… at least that's what He said…"

"I've been able to see them all my life," Blaine muttered, "They've always been around, translucent beings with wings… I told my parents when I was younger, but they never believed me, they kept thinking I was playing games… and when I was older and realized no one else could see them, well, at first I thought I was crazy… Hell, I still think I'm crazy!"

"You're not crazy, we're really, we live amongst Humans, helping them chose the right path in life." The Angel explained "Have you ever heard of the show wingin' it?" Blaine shook his head "Well, it would have been much easier to explain this if you had… Well, I'm your Guardian Angel; I'm here to help you… do something… I haven't actually been told what yet, normally I have to watch the person for a while… Anyway, I'm here to help you with something in life, and once I help you… I disappear, and help someone else."

Blaine frowned, he didn't want this beautiful creature to disappear, he wanted him to stay…

"Anyway…" The Angel held out his hand, and Blaine looked at it confused, "I'm Kurt Hummel"

"Blaine Anderson" Blaine greeted before grasping the Angels hand. He gasped as he felt the soft skin and a shock radiated up both their arms. Kurt's eyes flew open and rolled back in his head.

"Kurt?" Blaine screeched as Kurt fell to the ground.

Kurt's eyes opened again, his skin became less transparent and his wings shrunk… Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and felt a feeling he'd never felt before… Love.

"I've finally found you…" They both whispered, before their lips met in a passionate Kiss.

"My missing puzzle piece…" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

**AN: TADA! Hope you liked :) And please check out my Blog totallyawesomereviewskaty(dot)blogspot(dot)com :)**


End file.
